brawlhallafandomcom-20200222-history
Ranked
Ranked is a competitive game mode in Brawlhalla, played exclusively as 3-stock 1v1 or 2v2 matches on a map randomly selected from a reduced set of the available Realms. Raising and lower Rank, and ELO Defeating an opponent in Ranked mode raises your ELO – a number which represents your current overall skill level compared to other players. ELO gain and loss is determined by your opponent's ELO in comparison to yours: defeating an opponent with a much higher ELO will raise your rank significantly, while defeating an opponent with a much lower ELO will raise your rank just by a tiny bit. An example of Ranking increase, showing Player ELO, Legend ELO and Player Ranked Tier changing after a match. Matchmaking Generally, the Ranked matchmaking system in Brawlhalla attempts to match players with opponents of equivalent skill. The matchmaking system uses a similar but distinct internal player rating called MMR (MatchMaking Ratio). The calculations involved are more attuned to matching players of similar skill, rather than accurately displaying your game rank: because of that, MMR is a less accurate representation of your overall Brawlhalla skill. In addition to each player's overall ELO ranking, players also have individual ELO ratings for each Legend. A player's ELO rating with individual Legends affects both matchmaking results and ELO rewards at the end of a match. A player with a high general Ranking, but a low Ranking with the Legend he/she is playing, will be matched with lower Ranking players as long as he continues playing as that Legend (until the Legend’s rating goes up). Raising ELO past certain thresholds upgrades the player's ranking, as listed below. Every player has a starting overall ELO of 1200 (Silver 2). Every legend has a starting ELO of 750 (Tin 1). Ranking Thresholds Diamond and Platinum * Diamond: 2000+ * Platinum 5: 1936-1999 * Platinum 4: 1872-1935 * Platinum 3: 1808-1871 * Platinum 2: 1744-1807 * Platinum 1: 1680-1743 (Rank threshold) * Platinum 0: 1622-1679 (Derank threshold) Gold * Gold 5: 1622-1679 * Gold 4: 1564-1621 * Gold 3: 1506-1563 * Gold 2: 1448-1505 * Gold 1: 1390-1447 (Rank threshold) * Gold 0: 1338-1389 (Derank threshold) Silver * Silver 5: 1338-1389 * Silver 4: 1286-1337 * Silver 3: 1234-1285 * Silver 2: 1182-1233 * Silver 1: 1130-1181 (Rank threshold) * Silver 0: 1086-1129 (Derank threshold) Bronze * Bronze 5: 1086-1129 * Bronze 4: 1042-1085 * Bronze 3: 998-1041 * Bronze 2: 954-997 * Bronze 1: 910-953 (Rank threshold) * Bronze 0: 872-909 (Derank threshold) Tin * Tin 5: 872-909 * Tin 4: 834-871 * Tin 3: 796-833 * Tin 2: 758-795 * Tin 1: 720-757 * Tin 0: 200-719 Seasons The progress in Ranked is divided into seasons which last 13 weeks. Each season ends with a soft reset that decreases all players’ rankings by a certain amount. At the end of each season, everyone who participated in it will get Glory based on how they did. Rewards For the rewards of a ranked season, please visit Glory and Avatars. Notes * You must reach the Tier 1 of the upper rank level (the “rank threshold”) to upgrade. In other words, to move from Silver to Gold, a player must reach 1390 ELO (Gold 1), not 1338 (Gold 0). According to the devs, the Tier 0 (functionally equivalent to Tier 5 of the previous rank level) is your “last chance” to remain in the higher rank – if a player falls into a losing streak, they first drop to the Tier 0 in their current rank level, and further losses will downgrade them into Tier 4 of the rank level below. See Also * Game Modes * Glory Category:Ranked Category:Online Category:Reference Category:Game Modes